


P if for Problematic

by UpsetLettuce



Series: S.P.E.C.I.A.L [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Amata is too, Butch is not ok, Icarus is not ok?, Kind of thriving?, M/M, Megaton, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Body Change, Vault 101, he sad, i'm horrible at tags, mention of sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsetLettuce/pseuds/UpsetLettuce
Summary: Icarus is now of the outside, living however he can and hoping he is doing better than those underground.Butch is struggling on the inside, starting to suffocate in his home and hoping that Icarus is ok.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Male Lone Wanderer
Series: S.P.E.C.I.A.L [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1115340
Kudos: 15





	P if for Problematic

Icarus wasn’t oblivious to the wasteland's problems, foolish and unknowing but not oblivious to the problems. He understood the propositions he was getting from much older men and what they referred to but each time he refused. 

Eventually, he understood what perks came with saying yes, plenty of caps for weeks, a place to sleep for the night, and a way to forget the haunting memories of Butch DeLoria. 

The first one ever was one of the residents in Megaton, a simple request for a blow job and such but to Icarus, it was the start of his whoring career. He’d gone to Nova to get some tricks and tips, she became a sort of teacher for him, giving him self defense techniques if he was in certain situations, how to pick up hints of what certain guys would want and even giving him some of her old clothes to help please clients. Nothing too big, some leather shorts with matching leggings and a garter belt, all in black and the finishing touch of black stilettos. 

It was in that outfit when Icarus first decided to look at himself in a mirror since leaving the vault. He looked skinnier, malnourished almost, with wiry red hair that was much longer than before and the start of scruff on his chin. His eyes looked sunken in and older than they really were while his skin for the most part kept its white glow despite his constant time in the sun. To himself, he looked terrible. Completely unhealthy, the exact opposite of what he was trained to be. A doctor should be healthy, not this image of uncared for. But, he looked passable, not the spitting image of attractive but much better than what the rest of the waste had to offer. 

Icarus was conflicted about how he was earning his money now, his body for some caps? Not the job his mother or father probably ever wanted him having. He’s grateful his father was no longer around to see how far his son has fallen from where he was before, doctor to a prostitute is not a very good career change.

There were times where he would wonder what Butch would think of his change. Probably something along the lines of ‘Faggot finally found a job perfect for him’ or some bullshit like that. Not that his opinion really mattered anyway, he was stuck underground with his closed mind while Icarus got to experience the breath of air of the outside world. 

Who was really living their life out of the two of them?

\---

Butch was struggling with the changes and upsets going on in the vault. When James and Icarus left, the Overseer had completely lost his head. The security detail was now more of a group of tyrants controlling everyone’s lives. They had made a prison of their home but as Butch thought back on his life, it was always a prison.

He and Icarus would talk about it, the grey walls and shitty lights just cheap replacements for whatever was on the outside of their vault door. A dressed-up cage but the ‘dress up’ was really just the belief that the vault was safer than the world on the outside. They never outright said that it was all a lie but Butch knew every time Icarus would get the sparkle of rebellion in his eyes, he was thinking about how it was all fake. 

Now he outside in the world, Butch couldn’t be sure what he was doing. He had to be alive, had to be. Icarus was too strong to not and to just succumb to the elements of the outside world. Maybe he had a clinic open, helping the outsiders with their medical problems, making a difference in the world. 

That thought always helped Butch sleep at night, he would even talk to Amata about it. She would never really say anything back on the thought, just give a sort of nod before she would direct the conversation away from Icarus. She never wanted to talk about him.

Butch wouldn’t say anything about it, just follow with the change of conversation. 

He tried hard not to annoy Amata more than he already assumed he was, keeping a check on his words and actions around her. They were stuck in the same room because of the Overseer, trying to force their relationship more than he had done before. It wasn’t working. 

Amata was pretty, much better than the other girls in the vault but she wasn’t…

Either way, Amata didn’t like him so it worked out well.

All Butch hoped was where every Icarus was he was safe, taken care of and looked after. He also hoped that he would hear their call for help because they needed him.

Needed him bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know I haven't written these two in a long time and that's mainly because a) kinda got out of the fallout fandom, b) have been in a writer's block and c) really don't like Fallout 3 that much but I really wanted to write more of these two. I have a plan for the next story in the series it just may not come out in forever but I really want to write it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you are doing ok in this fucked up world we live in!


End file.
